


Concerning Necklaces

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Arya was drunk, and the Queen requires her necklace.





	

Arya Stark hadn’t expected to return to Westeros to find a Targaryen on the throne, much less the Mother of Dragons. She also hadn’t expected to become one of her advisors. And of course, through all of this, she definitely hadn’t expected to become her paramour.

“Arya, love, you’re lying on my necklace.” Dany said from the opposite side of their bedchamber.

“‘m sleep,” was all Dany heard in response.

“Lady Stark, would you dare refuse your queen?” 

“If sh’ disturbs my slumber, then yeah.”

“What was that?”

Arya, though her eyes were closed, still managed to roll them. However, she opened her mouth wide enough to say loudly, “I said if she disturbs my slumber, then yes.”

“Oh, you are the one disturbing slumber now? I wasn’t the one who stumbled in here last night half-drunk and desperate.”

“Tha’s no’ fair. I was drunk.” 

“I don’t believe that statement would hold up in court. Now please, I do need that necklace and you’re laying right on top of it.”

“Guess you’ll jus’ hav’ to ask nice.”

“Or,” the Queen said, voice a little sultry, “I could make you a better offer.”

“Better than last night?” Arya’s interest was peaked.

“Oh, quite a little better than last night.” Dany leaned down and took Arya’s face in her hands, kissing her passionately. Dany’s hands slunk under Arya’s middle, grabbing her necklace and quickly pulling away.

“Hey!” Arya protested, more hurt about not being kissed anymore than the necklace.

Dany slid her tongue between her teeth, a sly smile on her face. “No one dares refuse a queen.”


End file.
